Love and Hate
by Lykeans
Summary: Please read. MalexMale. G/V. Something happens to Vegeta. Goku dissappeared with Shenron. What is going on? ::chap. 1::"My sister is doing this, not me."


This is a new story I couldn't get off my mind. So ...

Enjoy!

* * *

**Warning: **Male x Male (Goku/Vegeta) content. Some rapes. and other **ADULT** feature.

* * *

**A/N:** The time line happens after Goku leaves with Shenron. Goku won't show now, but later on he will.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ugh! don't own DBZ/GT. *mumbles* Hate sayin' it.

* * *

**LOVE AND HATE**

(He's Gone)

Morning. Vegeta gets up and procedes with his daily routine. Perform katas, eat breakfast, train in Gravity Chamber until lunch, eat lunch, spend time with family, eat dinner, and watch TV with Bulma then go to bed when she sleeps in arms.

They no longer have sex. Bulma no longer gets into the mood. That and she's too old to have another child. Her body only gets weaker as time goes on by, to one day slip through life and pass onto the next world. But, her life span halved because of smoking cigarettes in her early years. She would've died sooner if it wasn't for Vegeta to stop her.

Chi-Chi stays in the Briefs' residence. The reasons she stays is Goku's no longer around and her children no longer visits, she's alone in one house, and Bulma request Chi-Chi to stay. Both of the women knows Vegeta will be alone in the house after Bulma is gone. She does chores around the house out of habit.

In Vegeta's point of view, it's no different than having a replacement for Bulma's mother.

It has only been two weeks since Goku left with the divine dragon, Shenron, after defeating Omega Shenron. All Vegeta knows that he went to go train some more. But the question is, how long? That answer he doesn't knows.

Vegeta still recalls that week when Goku was training Uub a year and two months ago. Day one starts with Goku admitting his love for Vegeta and taking it to base two. Going beyond that means getting a screeching wife waiting for you to return home beyond midnight. The second day, they meet and talk about what their relationship will be in the kitchen while the rest of their family and Goku's friends watch a movie in the living room. Day three, Goku and Vegeta almost gets caught kissing by Pan, who wanted to train with her grandpa. Day four, Vegeta does a blow-job on Goku. Day five, Goku had sex and went all out on Vegeta, pounding him hard in Super Saiyan three. Day six, they cuddle under the sunset and found out Trunks and Goten are having sex with each other in the shower. Day seven, Vegeta admitts his love to Goku and reveils every secret.

But what worries Vegeta is the last thing Goku said. Those very words ... they only show how much he cares, how easy it is to leave him. Of course, why won't he? He did it to his wife, why not another lover? No, I mustn't think that way, Vegeta thought, he should've marked me before he left. But, why would he-

"Vegeta. Are you feeling well?" Chi-Chi says as she places down a plate of fried eggs, bacon, and waffles that's cooked the way he likes them."Vegeta?"

"I'm fine. Just a little tired." Vegeta rubs his forehead and pulls the plate towards himself.

"O'kay. If you need anything else just let me know." She pats him on the back a couple of times and walks off into the hallway.

Vegeta takes big bites out of his breakfast. He swallows down a whole sixty ounce carton of orange juice, then takes another bite until he felt extremely dizzy - nausous. "Oh, hell." Vegeta runs to the sink and throws up his breakfast, yesterday's dinner, then lunch. "Ugh. I fell like shit." Vegeta walks back to the table, he stumbles along the way, then falls. His whole body becomes immobile and extremely weak. His body gets weaker by seconds, forcing him to sleep instantly on the kitchen floor.

Goten arrives at Capsul Corp. (C.C), lands and enters the building."Trunks! Trunks!" He walks through the halls and calls for Trunks."Hey, man! I know you're here! Stop playing around!" He walks into the kitchen. He spots Vegeta on the floor."Trun - Vegeta? Vegeta!!" He runs over to his side and sits him up halfway, "Vegeta! Vegeta, wake up! Wake-UP!!" Goten shakes him a few times.

Chi-Chi, Bura, Bulma, and Trunks comes running in the kitchen.

"Dad!"Trunks says and runs besides Goten.

"Vegeta!" Bulma runs to Vegeta's side. "What happened?!" She asks Goten.

"I-I don't know! I found him this way. I-I ..." Goten panicks.

Trunks puts his hand on Goten. "Calm down. Take deep breathes." Trunks then takes his hand and hovers it over his father, then turns to his mother. "He's still alive, but chi is dangerously low. Near death actually, it remains constant. For now."

Bura keeps her distance from her father with Ch-Chi holding on to her shoulders. She takes a step forward. "Is he going to be o'kay? Is dad going to be alright?"

Bulma stands up and says,"There's only one way to find out. Bring him, we're going to my lab."

She takes off in a quick walking pace. Trunks picks Vegeta up in bridal style and carries him to his mother's lab.

An hour passed. Everyone, besides Vegeta and Bulma, are waiting outside the lab in chairs. Waiting for the news of Vegeta's condition, or any news of that matter. Trunks senses his father's chi slowly climbing and balancing, moving in an up and down pattern. "That's weird."

Goten listens to Trunks outburst and replies,"What's weird?"

Trunks looks at Goten." Father's chi. It's pattern. The way it moves up and down. I know this pattern of chi. If I could remember when I first felt this kind of chi pattern then maybe I could figure out what's wrong with him, but I just can't put my finger on it. Damn it, what was it?" He leans back farther in his seat and places both palms on his forehead. "What was it?"

Bulma comes through the door from the lab and stares at the ground with an troubled expression on her face.

Everyone stands. Trunks was the first to speak. "So?"

She looks up at Trunks and starts to cry. She slowly wipes her tears, takes a deep breath, and speaks softly, load enough for all to hear."He's - he's ..."

* * *

Ha,hahahahaha .... HA!

You'll have to read the next chapter now! Mwahahahaha .... yeah.-_-

Reveiw please, so I could see if I should keep going or dispose of this one and come up with some else.

Laterz!


End file.
